Take It Slow
by LightxHopeFFXIII
Summary: So Darren is a prince and needs love he is lonely and right now just needs someone to rely on but who is this person and what is she like? And is it permanent?
1. Chapter 1

Take It slow

Chapter one

I stepped out of my hammock and went to go take an icy cold shower in Vampire Mountain. I shivered when I first stepped in but after a few minutes I was happy to be under the shower that was washing all the muck off me. I stepped out and wrapped a towel round myself to dry myself off. Harkat must have guessed where I was because just as I put my clothes on, he popped round the corner looking in the room that contained a lot of shivering vampires. When he spotted me he smiled and walked towards me.

"I didn't know where...you were. I woke up...and you were gone" Harkat said. He wasn't very good at speaking but he has picked up a lot during the years. When he first revealed himself he could barely say two words without needing to pause for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Sorry. I have not taken a shower in what feels weeks." I said laughing at Harkat's worried expression. At least I thought it was worried.

"Would you like to...go and get some breakfast?" Harkat asked. I nodded my head and followed him towards the hall which serves food. Before I got a chance to eat I got asked to go to the Hall Of Princes. I told Harkat to just go and catch up with Mr Crepsley because I didn't know how long I was going to be. I entered the hall to two upset looking Princes Mika Ver Leth and Arrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Paris has died" Arrow whispered. It hit me like a tonne of bricks I did not expect it to be this soon. I thought he had a good few years left in him.

"Oh" I said. Arrow just nodded at my reply. "Should I tell Mr Crepsly?" I asked. Yet again Arrow nodded. I hurried out of the gloomy hall towards where Harkat and Mr Crepsly were. When I left the hall I seen Alla, a vampire just a few years older than me. I smiled at her she smiled back. I liked her more than a friend. She was nice and pretty and we were pretty good friends. I had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out but it never came. I entered the Hall and Mr Crepsley smiled at me and patted the seat next to him meaning that he wanted me to sit with him.

"Mr Crepsley I have some bad news." I whispered like Arrow did when he told me about the loss.

"What is it?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Paris has died" I said. I could hear Mr Crepsly grunt trying to stop himself from flooding the room. I put my arm around him to try and comfort him. He smiled at me to show his thanks. I stood up and left the room. I sighed and leant against the wall and sighed. Most vampires were asleep. Suddenly I found my courage and headed for Alla's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Take It Slow

Chapter Two

I was getting closer to the door of the love of my life. I breathed slowly in and out to try and steady myself. I was outside of her door. I waited a good two minutes before I made my move. I had no idea on how I was going to tell her. I knocked three times on the door then entered without waiting for a reply. Alla looked up at me her eyes wide wondering what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something.

"You all right?" I asked trying to make the situation more comfortable. She stiffened then nodded. I was suprized she had not kicked me out of her room by now. She was not a one to wait for others.

"So" she said in a funny voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just wondering perhaps you might want to go to breakfast tomorrow" I said rather quickly.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She asked.

"Um yes"I said speaking slowly instead of quickly. Her face looked angry. She started to get out of her hammock. I thought she was going to hit me. When we were face to face she giggled then kissed me slightly longer than needed.

"See you here tomorrow" She said grinning. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek then hugged her. I hurried out the room then went straight to go tell Harkat.

I arrived in less than a few minutes. Harkat was standing in a corner with a book in his hands.

"Guess what?" I roared when I came in. Harkat screamed then dropped the book he was reading I laughed at Harkat's reaction.

"What do you want...to tell me?" Harkat asked.

"I am going out with Alla" I said doing a little dance. Harkat joined me. We must have looked right idiots standing in the middle of a room dancing because I got a girl to like me. I lay doen in my hammock thinking about how you actually go on a date. After a few hours I decided to just be myself and if it didn't work out that's not my problem. After a few minutes I fell asleep and the dreams started.


End file.
